Most mercury negative glow discharge lamps employ an electrode structure made from tungsten. The following are typical samples of mercury negative glow discharge lamps as disclosed in the prior art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,521,718; 4,518,897; 4,516,057; 4,494,046; 4,450,380; 4,413,204. The electrode structure which comprises a thermionic cathode and a bare anode, provides for electron emission or discharge, which in turn triggers the process for producing visible light. The work function of a typical tungsten anode is approximately 4.55 electron volts, and is defined as the potential energy barrier that an electron must overcome during emission. Due to this potential energy barrier, sufficient energy must be supplied for adequate electron emission and an inefficient energy transfer results.